


The Edward to his Bella

by Ishxallxgood



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pure Crack, Team Edward, Twilight references for days, Viktor is the Edward to Yuuri's Bella, Why Did I Write This?, so much glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/pseuds/Ishxallxgood
Summary: CRACK PURE CRACK where Phichit refers to Viktor as the Edward to Yuuri's Bella.Just a short ficlet surrounding a conversation the gang has.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCauldron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCauldron/gifts).



> HA I DID IT! xD

“Phichit, what in god’s name are you wearing?” Yuuri asked as his best friend approached the group.

 

“Huh?  Clothes?  What in god’s name are  _ you _ wearing?” Phichit retorted, taking the seat between Otabek and Christophe, across from Viktor, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

 

“Clearly  _ not _ a t-shirt that reads ‘ _ Team Edward _ .’  Seriously, I thought you were over all that twilight shit.”  Not that Yuuri had a problem with Phichit’s strange obsession with the book series, it wasn’t  _ that _ bad, but it’s been a good five years since the last movie came out and honestly, it was a god awful shirt.

 

“Oh, but it’s been rekindled.  Did you know that Viktor’s a sparkling vampire?”  Phichit asked, tossing a handful of glitter in Viktor’s general direction.

 

“Come again?”  Yuuri asked incredulously.

 

Phichit leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands as he looked the two of them over, Viktor gleefully enjoying being covered in fine glitter and sparkling.  “He creepily watches you sleep, just like our beloved Edward.”

 

“You’re so weird.” Yuuri retorted, and then it hit him, what his friend was insinuating.  Narrowing his eyes at the small Thai man, he seethed through gritted teeth, “I am not Bella.”

 

Viktor coughed and looked over at Yuuri, a playful grin crossing his lips as he sparkled under the overhead lights.  “That’s not what you were saying last night when we broke the bed.” Viktor teased, causing Yuuri to sputter and flush red.

 

“Eww gross, I don’t wanna hear that shit.” Yuri grumbled from the other side of Viktor, trying very hard to tune them out as he stabbed at the food in front of him.

 

“Oh no…” Phichit said glumly as a realization dawned upon him.  “... this would make me Jacob wouldn’t it…?”

 

A smug look crossed over Viktor’s face as he pulled Yuuri closer to him, rubbing his face against his.  “Yes, yes, and we all know who Bella choses in the end.”

 

“Well duh.” Phichit retorted blowing another fistfull of glitter in the Russian man’s direction.

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes at both of them as he pulled himself out of Viktor’s grasp, attempting to dust the glitter off himself as he came to a stand.  “Come on Chris, let’s leave these two losers alone to fanboy over  _ Twilight _ .”   
  


Christophe chuckled as he stood and gave the two men gaping at them a wink.  “My pleasure mon cherie.”

 

“Wait! First off I just got here!”  Phichit exclaimed leaping out of his seat.  “And where the heck do you think you’re going with my Nessie!?”

 

The two men froze, and Christophe turned slowly around an almost pained expression crossing his face until his eyes met those of the young Thai skater.  “Excuse me?  I am  _ NOT _ the love child of these two fools.”

 

Yuuri scoffed.  “Yea, clearly if there were to be a little nudger, it would be Yurio here.”

 

The angry little teenager spat out his drink, apologizing profusely to Otabek who was wiping juice and spit off his hands before shooting a glare at them.  “I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ALL YOU FUCKERS ARE TALKING ABOUT, BUT I DO UNDERSTAND THAT HE,” He screeched, pointing a shaking finger at Christophe, “JUST REFERRED TO THIS CHARACTER AS YOUR FUCKING LOVE CHILD AND YOU REDIRECTED IT TOWARD ME!  GO FUCK YOURSELVES LITERALLY!  WHY AM I EVEN HERE!?”

 

Phichit’s face fell.  “Wait, I don’t want him to be my Nessie… what the hell man.”

 

Viktor merely grinned back at him and whispered “forever alone.”


End file.
